


Kissing It Better

by Mischel



Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Autumn, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are on an important mission, but the weather betrays them and they end up being chased through a forest all the way to a cliff. There are only two options now - jump or be killed, and, well . . .kissingisn't one of them. So . . . what are you doing, Arthur?Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 - autumn.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this yesterday evening together with the winter fanfic, but I don't know if I'll be able to post it. I missed an exam yesterday, I've got another two soon and everything is a disaster right now, so I'm glad that I at least managed to edit this. I hope you'll like it! :)

The wind carries sound. Both Merlin and Arthur knew as much, and unfortunately, it was very windy on the day they chose to spy on a notorious group of bandits. There had been many reports lately about them, so it was up to Arthur and Merlin to put a stop to that.

Before that though, they needed to gather as much information about the bandits as they possibly could. And that meant that only Merlin and Arthur would go, and they’d hide nearby and spy on them.

So, yes. The wind carries sound. And no one would have probably heard Merlin and Arthur muttering to each other as they tried to listen, had it not been for the strong autumn wind, blowing from them towards the bandits.

Five minutes later, and Merlin and Arthur were up and running as fast as they could, trying not to trip on the wet leaves on the ground. (It _had_ been raining earlier that day.) The bandits followed, of course.

“This was a bad plan!” Merlin yelled. The wind picked up and Arthur could barely hear him, but judging from Merlin’s expression, he was complaining again.

“It would have worked, had you not started talking!”

“I wouldn’t have started talking, had you _listened to me and stayed quiet!”_

“ _I was being quiet!”_

With the trees around getting scarce as they were leaving the forest and nothing to hold on to, they reached out to each other and continued running holding hands.

Only once the forest behind them disappeared, did they notice that they were running towards a cliff, effectively cutting themselves off from any chance of escape.

At least the wind had calmed down.

“We should have brought horses.”

“I told you so!” Merlin reminded Arthur. “But you’re the one who was so sure about this being an easy mission _and_ close to Camelot.”

“Would you stop complaining for one second?” Arthur shouted, trying to concentrate and find a way out.

It was no use. As soon as Merlin opened his mouth to answer, they heard the bandits shouting as they emerged from the forest. It was only a matter of time before they reached them and killed them. And they didn’t stand a chance against a group of twenty men.

As that thought occurred to both of them, Arthur swiftly turned around, grabbed Merlin’s head and kissed him on the lips.

It was only a short kiss, but it still served two things. One, it made them forget about the bandits momentarily, and two, it lightened the mood and stopped their fighting.

“What was that for?” Merlin asked as Arthur let go, taking hold of his hand again and entwining their fingers.

They both knew at this point that if they wanted to survive, they would need to jump.

“For luck?” Arthur smiled at him. “You know, in case we don’t survive the jump.”

Merlin frowned at him, never looking away as he slowly asked, “Are you . . . are you forgetting that I have magic again?” It wasn’t that long since Arthur had found out about it after all, and he did occasionally forget about it, but right now?

Instead of an answer, Arthur kissed him again and smirked at him. “Am I?”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. “Arthur Pendragon, you are _unbelievable._ ”

But before Arthur could do anything but grin, the bandits were upon them. They squeezed hands and jumped off the cliff, quickly falling towards the small body of water beneath them. Merlin used magic to slow down their descent and also used that moment to _really_ look at Arthur.

He was _still_ grinning.

_That little-_

But how could Merlin ever stay mad at him when despite Arthur’s poor planning skills (and his pretending that he’d forgotten about Merlin’s magic again), at least he used their “last moment together” to kiss it better?

_Screw it_ , he thought before he took Arthur by the collar and smashed their mouths together, wiping that smirk off his face.

A mere second after that, they both vanished beneath the water surface - their fight resolved and mission accomplished.

(Well, more or less.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
